One hundred Years
by AoiFurin
Summary: Someone returns to the past meeting the friends he once have...but as they rebuild their family...one may not comeback...


100 years

Disclaimers: Don't own them. Don't sue.

A/N: A PWP from moi...written at 1:15 in the morning. How KEWL is that?! ^__^'

100 Years

--------------------------------

//You don't know what you haven't got until you found it....and lost it.//

You smiled bitterly, looking outside as the storm violently approach. Lightning strikes somewhere in the city giving you some memories long forgotten...

//You can't appreciate something until you saw others appreciate it.//

You remembered how he'd jump whenever thunder claps. How he'll show his fear for a brief moment before trying to bury his head under his pillows.

//You won't even look at something unless somebody had wanted it.//

You miss how someone would laugh on how scared the little neko was. 

And another one jumping into the koneko's defend.

And how you, would simply look with impassive Amethyst eyes, showing no concern.

//You don't know its value unless someone gives importance to it.//

That's you and your family. No. You're not blood-related. But they're important to you as how you're important to them. They may not what it seems normal, but you loved them, how dysfunctional they may seem.

//You can't even see jewels from rocks.//

Yes, you miss them... All those memories crashing back in your battered soul. Funny how a simple flash of energy could bring.

//You don't know even if a hundred years had passed.//

You looked at your watch.  Three more minutes before midnight. Three more minutes before you arrived in the place...

//And after that...would you even see?//

The place that held most of your memories...before you decided it's enough...time to move on...separately.

//Would you?//

You saw it. Still perfectly maintained. You opened the car door and stepped outside... funny the rain had stopped.  Sounds of light steps made you turn around...all those years of assassin paranoia is still there. You saw a man with golden locks and green eyes, cigarette sticking out his mouth. He gave you a small salute before flashing a grin. You nodded back.

// Would you care? Would you think?//

Splashes from another direction took your attention and so was the tall blond draped in his long black overcoat with a cross in his back. The  brunette man who skidded to halt almost splashed some mud on your white trench coat. He muttered an apology and was shock that you didn't grab you weapon and slit him into half. The other laughed, stating that nothing had changed. The man sporting a jersey of a nearby school with coach printed in his back laughed. You gave them the joy of a small laugh but not much...that made the other two stopped as if remembering something. And then, lightning struck , and rain comes pouring down again.

//You won't notice someone's there until he left.//

The three of you darted towards the shop where an old woman and two young girls you've always known greeted you welcome. The braided one happy to see her oniisan after five long years while the other one merely blushed hugged you. The blond demanded some attention and all just laughed. Just then, Obaasan popped the question, "Where's the little one?"

//You won't even flinch if he says goodbye.//

The three of you looked at each other. The brunette hastily changes the subject while the blond asked your imouto for some Freesia. After giving him a basketful, you bowed and bade to leave for an hour or so. The three of you have to visit someone...very dear.

//But let me ask you one thing...//

The three of you arrived in the top of the city outskirts. The storm had stopped and slowly the clouds are giving way to the sun's light.  The dews left made small rainbows on their own but each of you knows, even the sun couldn't compete with the warmth of his eyes. 

//Would you follow?//

A lady with bouncy red curls called you from a house nearby. She's been your superior long before and even now...she still is. She asked you to go back inside. You nodded at the other two and head back. You went inside and entered a brightly light room. The room is filled with sketches you know the boy-genius made himself. The basketful of his favorite flowers was put beside him. One would say he's like a sleeping angel if they saw him like this. You all smiled bitterly. He's indeed an angel... an Angel in his endless sleep.

//Would you hold tight...//

The three of you approached his bed praying you see him move. But you were denied... the feeling when your imouto's in coma came crashing back. But your much braver now, you're not alone. You held one of his hands as the brunette held the other. The blond gently stroked the angel's hair and asked when he'll open his eyes again. The red-haired shook her head...only time would tell.

//And never let go?//

You looked at your family and saw that you're almost complete. Now all you need is the little one to make it whole and dysfunctional as it may seem...it made you feel complete.

~Owari

A/N part 2: 0.o? reads her work once more o.0? reads her work again 0.0???? NANI YO?!!!! What's this? IS this what you call Plot-What-Plot?! 

Argh! I can't even make things right!!!!!

First I intend it to be pointless, then halfway Draken bugged me for some Shonen-ai and then when I got them all together, I almost *KILLED* my favorite character?!!!!!!!!!!!

And to top that, I didn't do any of those?! If you're simple-minded like moi, it's not almost pointless. If you look at it in not-so-hentai way, it's not Shonen-ai and Omi's not dead because he's in coma! I really am angry at myself....@### (Heard the Darkness 'I believe in the thing called love' playing on MTV.) Waaahhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DARKNESS I looooveeee yooouuuu!!!!!!!!!!!! (Runs of and completely forgot her ramblings. Also, heard singing in frustration.... 'Touching you!!!!!!!! Touching me!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Touching me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GUITAR!)

P.S.

 The title 100 years came from the song five for fighting '100 years'. I was listening earlier and ugh...that kinda stuck in my mind. The sentence inside the slashes is my badly written poem. Gomen if it's not that good. ^__^V

April 4, 2004 02:10 A.M. written

April 10, 2004 04:29 P.M. revised 


End file.
